


Heavy Hearts and Snowfall

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Child Kageyama Tobio, Child Kindaichi Yuutarou, Child Kunimi Akira, Family Feels, Feels, Found Family, M/M, Past Character Death, Past Child Abuse, losing a child
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:40:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27973837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Issei and Takahiro gave up being parents after an incident, but a child left out in the street might change their minds. Might remind them that they're still worthy to be parents.Might remind little Tobio that he's still loved.
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio & Kindaichi Yuutarou & Kunimi Akira
Comments: 58
Kudos: 148





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Reference to losing a child at the beginning of the chapter! And there will be references and talk of past child abuse (will try to tw as the chapters come out).

_ Issei was sat at the park bench, arm around Takahiro. Their little one was running around with some of the other kids, making friends. Issei was excited, Tooru and Hajime had started the plans to adopt, which meant their little pumpkin was gonna get a little brother or little sister soon. _

_ Issei looked at Takahiro, smiling gently. The omega looked back, returning the smile before leaning in for a soft kiss. They parted a moment later, still smiling gently before their eyes returned to the playground. _

_ Issei’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion, his eyes not finding their little pumpkin. He glanced at Takahiro, almost sure his omega had seen him. _

_ But Takahiro’s eyes were glancing around wildly, worried. _

_ Issei felt a little panicked, especially because the kids in the area had a reputation for hurting others, or bullying other kids into doing something dangerous. Issei heard a group of kids laughing to his left, causing him to glance over. _

_ Their baby was in the street. _

_ Issei shot up suddenly, running over to the group of kids who were all yelling at their pumpkin about a ball, Takahiro was close behind. They sprinted to grab their child, but heard a horn when they finally reached the sidewalk. The car was too fast, their pumpkin was frozen with fear. _

_ The car didn’t stop in time. _

\----------------------------------

Issei woke up, startled out of his nightmare and shaking, gripping the blankets in his hands. He felt gentle hands on his face, pulling them to look at Takahiro. His eyes were sad as he wiped Issei’s tears away. 

Issei’s breath caught, then he reached over and curled around takahiro, sobbing into his hair as Takahiro rubbed his back gently, tracing invisible shapes with his fingertips.

They didn’t fall back to sleep.

\----------------------------------

Takahiro roused the boys from their sleep, watching as they yawned adorably before Yuutaro started to stumble out of bed - Akira attempting to hold onto him and go back to sleep. Akira had his own bed, but since they’ve been brought to the house, they don’t like to be separated for much.

Takahiro walked the boys downstairs, steering a yawning Yuutaro from pieces of furniture he was steering to crash into, and pulling a still half-asleep Akira behind him. Issei was already in the kitchen, poking fun at Tooru who had managed to burn his toast. Hajime was finishing up pancakes for everyone.

The morning was routine for them - wake the kids, eat breakfast together, Tooru took them to school, Hajime would pick them up later on, they would do homework, dinner, play for a bit, then bedtime.

And it was in those silent hours where Takahiro sat at home alone, Issei, Hajime, and Tooru all worked, Takahiro wished he had a kid.

Don’t get him wrong, he loved Akira and Yuutaro, but they were Akira and Yuutaro  _ Iwaizumi _ . Takahiro and Issei were more like uncles that lived with them - and they often felt it at night, when they quietly talked about wanting a child. But they both understood why they didn’t have one.

Why they never would.

Takahiro’s thoughts were interrupted by Hajime and the kids arriving home. It was the beginning of their winter break - a month off of school for the little rascals. They were clearly ecstatic for it, racing upstairs to put their stuff down.

Takahiro smiled at Hajime, an eyebrow raised when he noticed him flop on the couch. “You’re not usually the type to flop, anything fun going on?”

Hajime looked at him, “They want to join me on my jog - well, they want to walk it. Wanna come along?”

Takahiro thought about it briefly, “Is Tooru and Issei coming along?”

“Mhm.”

“Then sure.”

When the other two arrived, they set off for a nice evening stroll. It had been relatively chilly - it being winter and all - so everyone was bundled up. Takahiro took advantage of his husband’s height and stole one of his coats, pleasantly drowning in the smell more than the jacket itself.

\----------------------------------

The snowfall was light - enough to be visible and have the boys asking questions. “Umcle, when are we gonna be able to play?” 

Issei glanced down at Akira, smiling at the boy who was huddled close to Hajime. Akira got cold a little too easily, and Hajime gave off a good amount of body heat - and his natural omegan scent to calm his child.

Issei bent down to reply, until his eye caught a kid in the middle of the road. He gasped and stilled, the boy was crying and there was a car speeding toward him. He was small, scrappy. His clothes seemed to be an oversized, ripped up dirty t-shirt, and he was crying out at the car.

No one else saw him right away, leaving them confused and worried when Issei jumped and sprinted into the street, picking up the kid and narrowly avoiding the car that sped past him.

He had flung his body, wrapped around the boy, into a snowbank to break his fall. He knew he might be a little sore later, but his current worry was the little one in his arms.

The three adults waited for the light to rush across the road, Hajime and Toru had picked up Akira and Yuutarou to soothe them. Takahiro was already screaming about how stupid he was before he reached him, a few tears escaping his eyes.

“You idiot! I know we fuck around a lot but pulling a stunt like-! That....” Takahiro trailed off when he saw Issei soothing the boy in his arms. The Iwaizumis stayed back, not wanting to overwhelm the poor boy in Issei’s arms.

Said boy was sobbing, shaking from fear and likely from the cold. Issei and Takahiro sadly noted the tints of blue on the boys lips and nose. Takahiro took off his jacket, wrapping the boy and pulling him from Issei’s arms, bouncing lightly and shushing him gently.

Issei got up from the snowbank, groaning a bit and stumbling out. He heard his omega gently coo. “It’s okay, it’s okay baby. You’re okay, we got you.” Something in Issei’s chest lit with warmth, but he pushed it away for the sake of the kid.

He walked over and immediately let out a comforting scent, the boy slowly calming down into sniffles. Issei gently fixed the boy’s hair, joining in on the gentle cooing. He noted that the boy was absolutely filthy. The only clean part to his face was where the tears had streaked through the dirt on there.

The boy had calmed down eventually, but tired himself out. He was dozing off in Takahiro’s arms, almost like he belonged there, but Issei was gently trying to keep him awake.

“Hey, hey bud, we wanna help you, can you tell us your name?”

The boy's eyes were dangerously close to closing, but he mumbled out, “Tobio.”

Issei smiled, “Good job Tobio, now do you know where your mom is?” Tobio shook his head. Issei was a little confused but asked, “Your dad then?”

Tobio gripped Takahiro’s shirt tightly in his little hands. He looked down before turning his head to snuggle into Takahiro’s chest and mumbled something unintelligible. Takahiro hiked him up a bit higher, “Can you repeat yourself Tobio? We didn’t hear you.”

Tobio looked up at Takahiro, his face was puffy and red from crying, some of the dirt rubbed off from snuggling into the omega’s chest. He also looked so sad. Tobio turned back to Issei then, looking between the two adults. He then looked at his hands, still holding tightly to Takahiro’s shirt.

“Daddy was driving the car.”

\----------------------------------

Wanna join an awesome [discord](https://discord.gg/8EwF6DDrmC) with amazing readers, writers, and artists?


	2. Chapter 2

Takahiro didn’t let go of Tobio, only holding him tighter when he felt the boy shiver in his arms. He had wished they brought a car, or that home was closer, or that it wasn’t the winter, or that he was warmer.  _ Anything _ if it meant the child in his arms stopped shivering.

They had agreed to get home because it was cold - Tobio passed out shortly after telling them about his shit of a father - nope, Takahiro decided that the fucker was no more than a sperm donor. They decided to clean and warm him up before deciding what to do with him.

When they got home, Tooru ducked down to Akira and Yuutarou while Hajime went off to grab the numbers to the nearby orphanages. “Hey, we’re gonna give little Tobio-Chan a bath, wanna go grab some of your bath toys so he can have fun?”

Yuutarou and Akira’s eyes lit up, Akira nodding lightly while Yuutarou started excitedly talking about his rubber duckies. They ran to their room upstairs quickly while Oikawa followed after them, going to ready a warm bath.

Issei looked at Takahiro and slowly, gently removed the jacket from Tobio. He was still dirty, but the blue faded a bit from his lips. Takahiro’s omega cheered a little inside, he provided enough warmth for the cub to reach a higher temperature. And Issei’s alpha was proud of his omega, gently caressing Tobio’s hair away from his face.

“Guys,” Hajime walking back shook them out of their little moment, he looked worried, “there’s some bad news.”

Tooru came back at that moment, and every adult’s attention was on Hajime as he huffed before looking at them. Then he dropped the bad news, “The orphanages are overcrowded at this time.”

Takahiro and Tooru were shocked into silence, but Issei asked, “What does that mean for Tobio?”

Hajime swallowed, then looked away from them, “They would find his father and give him back.”

“What?” Takahiro’s voice was forceful and furious, but not loud. “Even though he- even-”

Hajime just nodded, before adding, “They’re going to check other nearby orphanages, but told us not to hold our breaths. The only way to ensure he doesn’t go back to his father is to jumpstart the adoption process.”

“We already have two kids under our name Hajime, they’d never let us,” Tooru pointed out.

“But we don’t.” Everyone looked at Issei, shocked.

“You’re making a lot of rash decisions today Issei,” Takahiro said, making the half-hearted attempt to joke. Tooru and Hajime made a quiet, but swift exit, going back to their respective tasks.

“Just, think about it. We don’t want to send him back to that monster, and maybe,” Issei got closer, swallowing his words down and shakily looking up into Takahiro’s eyes, Takahiro noted the tears beginning to well up, “maybe this is our chance.”

Takahiro gasped lightly, shaking from the thought. Horrible memories flashing by and tears beginning to well up as well. “But- last time we-”

Issei gently shushed him, holding him close but mindful of Tobio sleeping in his arms, “I know, I know. If only I-”

“Issei it’s both of our faults, and you know this.”

“Still.”

Takahiro took a moment, looking at Issei, then down at Tobio. How skinny he looked, how dirty he was, how he shook from the cold outside, how Tobio gripped his shirt tightly in his little fists, how he looked peaceful in his sleep. How his hair was a shade off from Issei’s. How his eyes were large like Issei’s, but rounder.

Takahiro let out a wet laugh, “He looks like you had a kid with someone else.” Issei responded with a snort. Takahiro swallowed, tearing his eyes from Tobio and staring at Issei. He didn’t know when they both started crying, but he saw Issei’s tears as the alpha wiped away his with a gentle hand on his face.

“Takahiro, I wanna try again. I want a family with you.”

Takahiro let out a sob, nodding his head before digging it into Issei’s shoulder. Issei ran his hand through Takahiro’s hair, holding him close. The alpha’s own tears falling freely, a smile on his face.

Tobio must have stirred, because he made a small noise that startled the two adults apart. Tobio looked up blearily, then looked worried seeing them cry. He reached his little hands up, grabbing Takahiro’s face gently and trying to wipe them away.

“I’m sorry,” his voice was small and shaky, “I’m sorry, are you okay?”

Takahiro let out a wet chuckle, “Now what do you need to be sorry for?”

“You’re crying because I did something, aren’t you?”

Takahiro was surprised, before his features softened, before he grabbed one of Tobio’s hands and rubbed into it, holding it to his face when he looked back at Tobio. “No, this isn’t because of you. You did nothing wrong.”

Before Tobio could answer, there was a knock on the wall. Hajime was standing in the entryway once more. Issei asked gently, “do they-?”

Hajime shook his head gently, looking remorseful. Takahiro nodded, then looked at Tobio with a gentle smile, “What do you say about living with us?”

Tobio looked surprised, “R-Really?”

Takahiro nodded, then added on, “If you want to, of course.”

Tobio looked at Takahiro, then at Issei, “You- you want me?”

Issei nodded. Tobio looked shocked, then tears started falling gently. He then hugged Takahiro around the neck. “Yes p-please.”

Hajime looked at Tooru, who had come down in time to hear the decision. They looked softly at each other, giving the new family a moment in their own world.

\----------------------------------

[Discord link!](https://discord.gg/8EwF6DDrmC)


	3. Chapter 3

“Surprise!”

Tobio jumped back at the boy shouting in his face, gripping tighter to Takahiro’s pant leg. Yuutarou and Akira were clearly excited, albeit Akira is still his quiet self, but Takahiro cut in with a gentle reprimand, “Yuutarou, don’t yell at people, some people don’t like it.”

The boy looked surprised then nodded quickly, “okay uncle! I’ll try to be quieter.” Yuutarou looked back at Tobio, “I’m Yuutarou! But you can call me Yuu!”

Yuutarou yelped quietly when Akira lightly jabbed him, “Umcle said to be quieter and stop shouting.” Akira looked back at Tobio, giving a small smile, “I’m Akira, what’s your name?”

Tobio hid behind Takahiro a little more, “M-my name’s Tobio.”

The boys smiled widely, then Akira remembered the toys, tugging at Yuutarou’s sleeve, before looking up at Takahiro, “Umcle, can we show him the toys now?” 

Takahiro gave a gentle nod, causing Yuutarou to run ahead while Akira held out his hand for Tobio, “Come on, I’ll show you the way since Yuu-Chan is being a dummy.”

There was an indignant squawk from said boy, leaving Takahiro to snort before drawing his attention to Tobio, who was still hiding behind him. Tobio looked up at him, his bright blue eyes worried and questioning. Takahiro smiled, “Go on, I’ll be right behind you.”

Tobio looked back at Akira, gently raising his hand for Akira to take. Akira smiled wide and pulled him along - not too harshly, but enough to guide him. Tobio looked back every now and again, making sure Takahiro was following him.

Yuutarou was already standing at the door, waiting for them. He was fidgeting, excited to show his new friend the toys they’ll share. Takahiro saw him talk animatedly to Tobio, describing something from one of his favorite cartoons - and Tobio seemed impressed and in awe. Akira seemed to join in with a few words, but Takahiro was distracted with Hajime coming up next to him.

“Are you ready for this?”

Takahiro didn’t take his eyes off the boys, watching fondly as Yuutarou copied some moves from the show. Akira must have made a joke about it, because Yuutarou was left sputtering and blushing while Tobio seemed to giggle behind his hand.

“Were you?”

“No, but my circumstances were different. Akira and Yuutarou grew up in the system, and they have never been apart. Tobio, he’s going to have a lot that he’ll need help with.”

“Are you gonna be there if we need it?”

Hajime looked at him like he grew a second head, “Of course. Tooru and I  _ both _ will be here. I mean, how could we not?”

Takahiro finally tore his gaze away from the kids, looking at Hajime confused, “What do you mean?”

Hajime’s expression changed, a soft, sad smile that was rare graced his features. “It was so recent afterwards that we adopted Akira and Yuutarou, but you two stepped up when we needed you guys.”

Takahiro would not cry a second time, not when his eyes were no longer puffy. But Hajime had to continue, “Tooru would agree with me, y’know? You never once let them feel like they were too much - you wake them up every morning and Issei helps coral them when we’re out and about. You never let losing Hisako get in the way of loving your nephews.”

“Hajime you dick, I didn’t want to cry again.” Takahiro muttered out in response, wiping his face with his sleeve. Hajime just snorted, pulling out a tissue from his pocket.

After a moment, Takahiro noticed where the tissue came from and looked at him, mock anger in his face, “Aha! I’ve caught you red-handed, you  _ wanted  _ to make me cry so you came prepared!”

Hajime snorted then let out a bark of laughter, “Yeah, totally, that was my plan after all.”

The two laughed together for a minute before they looked over at the children, Tooru and Issei were there, Issei had Tobio and Akira in his arms while Tooru had Yuutarou on his shoulders. The alphas were playing around, laughing with the kids. Both omegas noticed that Tobio might be a comfortable fit - Yuutarou could chat up his ear but he would respond, and Tobio was gentle and shy enough that he wouldn't overwhelm Akira.

The omegas looked at each other, smiling softly before Hajime called out, “Yuutarou! Akira! You promised you’d get homework done quickly so we could have fun for the rest of the break!”

“But we wanna play with Tobio!” They yelled back.

Takahiro smiled, “Well Tobio has to take a bath right now anyways, so you should hurry up so you can play after!”

“Okay!” Yuutarou said. When the two were set down, they scrambled to their rooms, ready to work fast. Issei opened the door to the bathroom, and it was fairly steamy, but the bath had cooled enough that it wouldn’t hurt Tobio. 

The bath had bubbles - some, not loads - and two boats and three rubber duckies. Tobio looked interested as he was sat down on the counter, Issei smiling at the boy’s expression.

This is the part Takahiro feared, however. That man tried to run him over, so what were they going to see under that dirty old shirt?And, by the nervous reaction from Tobio when Issei suggested taking it off, Takahiro knew he wasn’t going to like this.

Tobio played with the edge of his shirt, looking up at Issei, then Takahiro, before settling on Issei, “Promise you won’t be mad at me?”

“Tobio, we won’t be mad at you.”

Tobio looked at Takahiro, “Promise?”

Issei spoke up this time, “We promise Tobio.” Tobio nodded, then let go of his shirt, allowing Issei to pull it off of him. 

Takahiro hated being right, hated the fact that bruises and scratches littered the boy’s body. Hated that there was nothing he could do about the man, the  _ monster _ . Takahiro took a deep breath, willing away the tears. He would not cry again.

“Does it hurt?” Takahiro opted to ask softly instead. Tobio nodded. “Okay,” Takahiro stepped away, towards the door, “I’m gonna go get you a change of clothes and something so they stop hurting, okay?”

“Okay.” 

Takahiro walked out the bathroom, and made his way to the kid’s room. He was smaller, so he definitely would need Akira’s pants, but maybe Yuutarou could let him borrow a sweater. Before entering, he saw Tooru and Hajime, chatting idly in the hallway. 

Takahiro cleared his throat, getting the couple’s attention. “We need the first aid kit.”

Tooru looked shocked, “Really? Is it- is it bad?”

Takahiro shook his head, “Thank whatever's out there but so far it’s a few scrapes and bruises. When we get him clean I’ll check for-” Takahiro got choked up for a sec, but he took a breath and continued, “I’ll check for scars.”

“You don’t have to-”

“No, I have to. It would kill me if I didn’t know.”

Hajime nodded, walking off to go find it. Takahiro went to enter the room, but Tooru stopped him. “I’ll get it. What size are you thinking?”

“Akira’s pajama pants for sure, but maybe one of Yuutarou’s sweaters. He’s thin, Tooru, so incredibly thin. He’ll be shaking like a leaf.”

Tooru smiled, “Well Taka-Chan, do you think Tobio might like it if the clothes smelled like them?”

Takahiro looked a little confused, Tooru looked smugly at him, deflating after a moment. “You really haven’t noticed?”

“Noticed what?”

“Tobio-Chan’s scent!”   
  
“What about it?”

“He’s an omega!”

Takahiro took a moment to think back. He had been so focused on making sure Tobio was okay, the idea of him being a part of them, that he hadn’t even noticed he was an omega.

“Yeah,” Takahiro finally responded, “have them scent the clothing.”

\----------------------------------

[Discord Link!](https://discord.gg/8EwF6DDrmC)


	4. Chapter 4

Takahiro had returned to the bathroom, a towel and the first aid kit in hand. Akira and Yuutarou wanted to properly scent their clothing before handing it over, so Tooru promised to bring it in a second. Takahiro had walked in on Issei gently washing Tobio’s hair, while the little boy excitedly asked questions about volleyball.

“Are you interested in volleyball, Tobio?”

Said boy jumped at his name being called, but immediately brightened at the sight of Takahiro. “Yeah! I saw it a few times on TV and they looked so cool!”

“Well, I don’t know if Issei told you, but we all used to play in high school.”

“Really?”

“Yup,” Takahiro made his way to the tub, setting the towel and first aid kit on the counter before crouching next to the tub. “Yes really, Issei was a middle blocker, and I was a wing spiker.”

“What’s that?”

“Well,” Issei sounded amused, “a middle blocker is when someone really tall jumps up and blocks the spiker from making the ball over the net.”

“Woah!”

“Mhm Tobio, woah indeed.” Issei grabbed a bit of shampoo and scrubbed it gently into Tobio’s hair, “and a wing spiker is one of those people the middle blocker blocks. They spike it as hard as they can when the setter sets it to them.”

“What’s a setter?” Tobio asked, after Issei had gotten a bit of the bath water and poured it over the child’s head, washing out the dirt and suds.

“Well,” Takahiro took over again, “he’s the one that sends the ball to the spikers. He makes these super awesome tosses so the team can score a point.”

“They also pretty much control the court,” Issei added in.

“That sounds super cool!”

Issei turned Tobio’s head to him, smiling gently and looking into his adorably large sapphire eyes. They were so bright and excited, and he knew that Tobio could ask him for anything and he’d crumble if it meant he’d never cry again.

“Is that what you wanna play?”

“Mhm!” Tobio nodded, eyes closed and his smile a little squished between Issei’s hands. “Can you teach me?”

“Well,” Takahiro started, “We can teach you some of the basics, but Tooru would have to teach you setting.”

“Who?”

“Your uncle-”

“But, I don’t have an uncle?”

Takahiro stopped, and then glanced at each other. They seemed to come to an agreement. Issei took a moment to pull Tobio out of the tub, wrapping him in a towel and setting him down on the counter once more. 

Tobio was incredibly pale, and he was so noticeably thin. But washing off the dirt also revealed a couple scratches on his cheek - something Takahiro wanted to cover up as quickly as he could.

“Well,” Issei began, “we were wondering, if you wanted to stay with us?”

“Stay with you? For a week?”

“No,” Takahiro said gently, “if you wanted to stay with us, permanently.”

“What’s that mean?” Tobio tilted his head adorably, but it was also slightly infuriating trying to explain this to him.

Issei chuckled, “we want to adopt you.”

“Adopt?”

“You’d become our son,” Tobio looked surprised, but Issei continued, “your dad was… not nice. But we want to be your dads.”

“Y-you want me?”

Issei and Takahiro inhaled sharply, eyes stinging with their tears, Takahiro only had enough to choke out, “yes Tobio, we want you.” Then tears fell, even from Tobio.

“I-I, yes.”

Issei made a small, confused noise, beforeTobio jumped up and wrapped his arms around him, sobbing into his shoulder. Takahiro came up and joined in on the hug. “Yes,” Tobio repeated, louder but muffled in Issei’s shoulder, “I- I want to stay here.”

The family hugged close, not noticing the door open. They only startled out of their sweet moment by Tooru’s voice, “I see everything’s going well?”

They all looked at him, before Takahiro smiled at Tobio, “that’s Tooru, he’ll be one of your uncles. Can you say Tooru?”

“T-t-” Tobio huffed and scrunched his face, concentrating and not noticing the adults cooing at him. Tobio took a moment before he brightened, “Uncle Dooru!”

There was a moment before cackling sounded outside the door, Takahiro and Issei snickering quietly as Tooru looked shocked and Tobio looked proud at himself. Hajime entered the bathroom, still snickering at Tooru, who was now bright red and sputtering. 

Before Tooru could yell something childish, Hajime approached Tobio slowly and smiled, “I’ll be your other uncle, Hajime.”

“H-ha-” Tobio scrunched his face for a moment, tilting his head again before asking gently, “Hashime?”

Hajime smiled gently, “Close enough little one.” He turned to Tooru, “time to tuck the other two in,  _ Dooru _ .”

“Hajime!” Tooru yelped, trailing behind him as they left the bathroom. Takahiro saw the clothes left behind, noticing the scents of Akira and Yuutarou coming off them gently.

Takahiro looked back at Issei and Tobio, his smile gentle as he took in the sight of Tobio and Issei making faces at each other, Tobio still wrapped up in the towel. If this was gonna be his forever, Takahiro couldn’t wait.

\----------------------------------

Soon after they checked him over for injuries - Takahiro wanting to scrub the sight of large ones on Tobio’s back and the few deeper, older ones from the back of Tobio’s legs from his memories - they dressed him in the clothes.

Tobio took one whiff of them, then pulled the hoodie closer to his face and sniffed long. He grew sleepy after he released the breath, his entire body relaxing at the comforting smells. And he cuddles closely to Takahiro as he gently held him close, still shaken up about the scars. 

“I’m gonna go check on Akira and Yuutarou, maybe ask them about Tobio.” Issei spoke gently to Takahiro, who only nodded his head in response. Issei gave him and Tobio a gentle kiss before making his way to the boys’ room.

He quietly let himself in, pulling up Yuutarou’s covers - as he seemed to already kick them off - and checking on Akira. He brushed his fingers lightly on his face, pushing his bangs away from his eyes a bit. 

Issei got up from kneeling near Akira’s bed, ready to return to his own room before a small hand reached out and tugged on his sleeve. Issei looked at Akira, who looked shyly at the alpha.

“Umcle?” Akira’s voice was soft. Issei knelt back down near the bed. Akira shuffled a bit closer himself, “can Tobio stay with us?”

Issei was shocked, Akira didn’t like people much at all. He found too many people loud and annoying, and often asked when Yuutarou’s were going home when they stayed over.

Akira must have taken his silence wrong, because he scrambled to explain himself, sitting up with face getting red, “well, he talks to Yuu-Chan really well, but he’s not super loud like everyone else. And-and- he smells like family already, and Yuu-Chan and I really like him and-” Akira looked embarrassed, looking down at his blanket that he held tightly in his little fists, “we don’t want him to go, we wanna make sure he’s not sad anymore.”

Issei chuckled softly, warmth and pride swelling in his chest. He put his hand on Akira’s head and messed up his hair a bit. “Akira, I think he’s staying with us.”

Akira’s eyes went wide before he looked down, an excited smile on his lips before he looked back up at Issei, “really?”

Issei smiled and nodded, “now go back to sleep, you can have more fun in the morning.”

Issei left the room smile still wide on his face as he made his way back to his own room. They wanted to keep Tobio there for a few nights so that he grew accustomed to their smells and to not overwhelm him if he had a nightmare.

He stood at the door, seeing Takahiro wrapped around Tobio, blocking him from the cold, and Tobio was clutching onto Takahiro, cuddling up to the fellow omega. Both were sleeping. Issei’s chest was warm, and his smile was almost dopey on his face. 

“Come on, we’re cold,” Takahiro mumbled tiredly. Issei chuckled and got into bed, holding the other two close and he slowly drifted off to sleep. Issei’s forever looked so great so far.

[Discord!](https://discord.gg/8EwF6DDrmC)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm slowly trying to remind myself that this is a/b/o dynamics.


End file.
